Heart Attack
by AweSun
Summary: A story of adventure, love and awesomeness. When the guys turn human they meet two new girls and for Raph and Leo; sparks fly. But, what happens when Donnie tries to turn our used-to-be-turtles back and something goes wrong? LeoxOC; RaphxOC; Rated cause I'm paranoid. Book one of the Half series. !ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Heyy! So this is my first fanfic! Yay! Ummm... Idk what to say except... R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's POV

'Finally!' I thought with excitment as I put the finishing touches on my machine. I had been working hard on my project for weeks now. It was just a fun little experiment where I created a device that would shrink things when I shot them with a painless laser beam.

"Guys! Come here! You have to see this!" I yelled out my door.

While I was waiting for my brothers to arrive I decided to test my experiment out on my swivel chair. I pointed the device at the chair and pressed the button.

Nothing happend. I tried again with the same result except the machine started smoking and making strange noises. The instrument started shaking.

"Woah! I think it's going to bl-" my yell was cut off when the small device exploded in my hands; just as my brothers walked in.

The world went black.

* * *

I woke with a groan.

"Ugh. What happend?" I asked rubbing my eyes. But instead of seeing green flash across my vision I saw a light tan color.

'What?!' I thought; instantly becoming at least a little panicky.

I sat up quickly looking around the room to see three human guys lying around me on the floor sleeping. Each one was covered with a different colored blanket. Orange, red and blue.

I looked down and saw for the first time I was covered in a purple blanket. I also realized I wasn't a turtle anymore... I was a human!

I screamed. It was a very manly scream, mind you, but nevertheless I screamed.

Which ultimately woke the teens who I _think_ are my brothers. But, before they had time to do anything but blink Master Splinter came in.

"Good you boys are awake." he said calmly giving us each a stack of clothes.

* * *

After we had changed, my brothers and I gathered around Master Splinter waiting for him to speak.

"My sons, due to an experiment gone wrong," he said looking pointedly at me. I ducked my head, my cheeks reddening.

"You are now all human. I believe we shall not pass up a good opportunity and so... you are all going to get a proper education in a high school."

"_What_?!" We all gasped.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sooo... Did you enjoy? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Yay! New Chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT AND NEVER WILL.**

**BTW This is 3 days after the guys turn human.**

* * *

Milky's POV

It all started out on a normal day... Who am I kidding? Let's try that again.  
It all started on an unusual day when the four hottest guys ever walked through the doors of my high school.

One of the boys, who instantly caught my eye, was about my height, with unruly ginger hair, golden eyes and a confident smirk as big as New York itself.

The second boy, next to the ginger, seemed very calm. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes with a matching hoodie.

The third was a wild looking boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a bright grin that rivaled the sun.

The last boy was a bit geeky looking; wearing a purple plaid shirt and kakis. He had straight brown hair and reddish brown eyes. This boy had the shyest of smiles; big enough to show the gap between his front teeth, but small enough to not be very noticeable.

In our school new students weren't common, so these new boys got quite a few stares.

The ginger just started back threateningly, while the black haired boy just looked back impassively, the shy one got even shyer and the blond just smiled.

Ok. I'll admit it. I stared at the red head a little bit. I couldn't help it! He was just so cute! I looked over and noticed my best friend, Bethany, was staring at the black haired boy. Beth didn't think many boys were cute so this was good.

Right then and there I decided that I would do all it takes to get Bethany and that boy together.

Beth and I marched straight up to the new boys with all the intentions of being best friends with these kids.

"Hi! My name is Taylor, but you guys can call me Milky," I said waving awkwardly and looking mostly at the ginger.

Bethany grinned and looked at the boy with the black hair and blue hoodie. "Hey. I'm Bethany, but everyone calls me Bebe," She said with her own awkward wave. The boys just looked at us.

"Your names would be nice!" I snapped becoming a little iratated after a few seconds of staring.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm Raph!" said the red head in a gruff voice.

He then lightly punched the boy next to him trying to get him to move. "Hmm... Oh. Yes. My name is Leonardo" said the black haired boy. "But everyone calls me Leo."

"Yeah! I'm Mikey!" said the wild looking boy.

Mikey pointed at the last male and said "That's Donnie! He's shy." Hearing his name Donnie looked at us suddenly, blushed and looked away.

'Yeah. Really shy' I thought.

"Are you guys like brothers or something?" I asked.

"Yeah! But we are all adopted so we don't look alike!" Mikey babbled really fast. The other three tuned to stare at him in confusion until I cleared my throat. "Where are your schedules?"

"Right here," Leo handed them to me. I looked at the sheets. I quickly compared mine and Bebe's to the boy's lists.

"Wow! We all have the same classes!" Just as I announced the news the bell rang. "Ok! Follow Bebe and I boys! First period this way!"

* * *

After a day at school with all the same classes you really get to know some people. Which is why Bebe, the boys and I were walking home from school together.

"Really?! You like Space Heroes too?!" Leo asked Bebe. He was the most excited I had ever seen him. "Yeah! I love Captain Ry-" Bebe was cut off by a dozen men dressed in black skin tight suits jumping out of the shadows.

* * *

Raph's POV

We were walking home with Milky and Bebe, just chatting idly when the Foot attacked us. We were in a dark alley that was a shortcut to the girls' apartment building when they sprang at us.

My brothers and I immediately jumped into action.

We each pulled out our weapons and were quite surprised to see Bebe and Milky pull out their own weapons as well.

Bebe had a chigiriki, which is a staff with a long chain and a small spiked ball attached to the end. Milky had a kama in each hand. Kamas are like smaller versions of a scythe, the same weapon the Grim Reaper uses.

Our two groups collided in an explosion of fighting.

"Booyakasha!" yelled Mikey as he bashed his nunchaku into the face of the nearest Foot ninja.

"You want some of this!" I shouted and dove in to the fight, driving my sai into the Foot ninja next to me. I pulled it out and stabbed the next ninja that replaced him.

After a few minuets of fighting I got a reprieve from the onslaught of Foot and I took the chance to looked around.

Milky and Bebe were fighting like the rest of us, but seemed to be wearing down. I was brought out of my thoughts by a Foot rushing at me, but I brought my leg up and kicked him in the face, effectively downing him. Suddenly all sounds of battle stopped and the Foot were gone.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and I shared a look before turning our attention to Bebe and Milky.

They both appeared a bit roughed up; sporting cuts and bruises. They even had torn clothing in some areas.

They stared at us with wide eyes, turned to share a glance and collapsed. I rushed forward and caught Milky before she could hit the hard asphalt of the urban jungle.

Out of the corner of my eye. I saw Leo do the same for Bebe.

He straightened up and said in his condescending leader voice, "I don't think we have a choice.

"We have to bring Bebe and Milky back to the lair."

With that we turned and began the long trek to the nearest manhole; carrying our new friends in our arms.

* * *

**A/N**

**This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I didn't want them to be short so I combined them.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Wow! Chap 3 already! Yayy! Sorry it took so long! I had sort of a hard time writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TMNT! Sadly... :'(**

* * *

Bebe's POV

I woke to quiet yet urgent voices. I couldn't hear everything that was said, but i caught snatches of the conversation. "Girls... Bebe... Milky... Lair... Master."

I sat up and looked around at my surroundings.

I was lying on a couch in a gigantic room with grey stone walls and floors. I turned my head to the left and saw Milky sprawled on a different counch drooling and mumbling

"No... Dont let go Percy!*" I got up and walked over to Milky's couch, feeling my sore muscles stretch and my scabs crack.

I suddenly felt a red hot pain on my lower right leg. I looked down to find the source of the burn and saw a white bandage spotted with red wrapped around my calf. I stepped on my right leg and whimpered from the agony. I gingerly limped the rest of the way to Milky.

I reached down and gently shook her shoulder. "Milllkkkyyyy!" I said trying to wake her. All I got was a snort and more drool.

So I started tickling the ever so ticklish Milky. My reward was her laughing loudly and lifting her eyelids.

"Ohhh... Haha... Haha... I thought I told you ... haha... only to do it in the most... haha... dire of circumstances!" Milky laughed as I kept tickling her.

"What?" I said. "I dont think she's awake yet! I must keep tickling her!"

"No! Please. Stop! I'm awake! Have mercy on my soul!"

Milky got out between laughs.

"Are you sureee?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes! _Please_!"

"Ok fine! If she's sureeee," I said removing my hands from Milky's sides as she sat up.

"Now that you're awake... Do you know where we are?" I asked looking around once again at the mysterious room.

Milky sat up looked around too, pony tailing her hair as she did so.

After a moment she hesitantly said "It looks like we are somewhere underground."

"How did we get underground?! The last thing I remember is..." I trailed off as Mikey appeared in the doorway off to our left.

Suddenly Mikey turned and yelled into the room he came from "Hey dudes! They're awake!" After Mike's excited proclamation Raph and Leo came trooping out of the room behind him.

"Hey," Raph said gruffly, but I could see a hint of red coloring his cheeks when he looked at Milky.

"Aww! They are going to be so cute together!"

I thought to myself. Then the handsome Leonardo cleared his throat and said "Hello girls. How do you feel?"

"Fine," Milky and I answered in unison.

Finally, Donnie walked into the room carrying what appeared to be a first aid kit.

He looked at me and said shyly "Please sit down."

Obeying his quiet request I plopped down on the couch next to Milky. Donatello knelt near my injured calf and started unwrapping the cloth. Once he had accomplished that Donnie took out a bottle of disinfectant and starting rubbing the stinging liquid into the red, angry looking gash. I hissed in pain, but managed not to complain.

If I had looked at Leo in that short span of time I would have seen pure concern and a bit of protectiveness enter his beautiful blue eyes before it was gone.

After a few moments Don seemed proud of his work and rewrapped my leg with a clean piece of bandage. Donnie then stood up and sat on the other side of Milky to apply the same treatment on her left upper arm.

I'm not sure, but I might have seen what seemed like jealous flash across Raphael's face for a second before he was expressionless again.

"Soo where are we?" Milky asked when Don was done disinfecting her arm.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Mikey yelled suddenly. He then threw his arms out wide"Welcomee tooo theeee LAIRRR!"

"Umm... Thanks..?" I said not really understanding.

"He _means_ we're in the sewers," Raph said smacking Mikey upside the head.

"What?!" Milky practically yelled.

"What do you me-" I was interrupted by a giant rat wearing a robe walking in to the room.

"Wha... Who... How...Huh?" I said, quite intelligently, if I might add. "Hello," said the grey rat, bowing as he spoke.

"My name is Hamato Yoshi, but you may call me Master Splinter." Milky and I just sat there with our mouths hanging open.

Surprisingly Don stepped forward and said "We have a story... believe us or not, I think there is plenty of proof."

* * *

When Master Splinter finished his story of the now human turtles and their rat master I just stood there gaping. "Woah..." Milky breathed from beside me.

* * *

**A/N**

***Mark of Athena reference anyone?**

**How did I do? Bethany was forcing me to hurry up! So this is what I got. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry about the shortness, but it's a filler chap! What do ya expect?! **

**R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own the Turtles **

* * *

Shredder's POV

"What do you _mean_ you haven't seen any sign of the turtles?" I asked calmly, but inside I was practically growling with anger.

"Um... None of our men have seen them all night..." said the cowering excuse for a man in front of me.

"Did you see them the day before?" I questioned with an undertone promise of pain if he even _dared_ to lie.

"N-No."

"The day before?"

"N..No-o"

"How about this for your idiotic mind: When was the last time you saw the turtles?"

I said beginning to get outwardly angry at this '_man_''s incompetence.

"N-Not f-fo-r a-a fe-w da-a-ys." The stupid not-for-very-long lower Foot leader had just finished stuttering out his weak answer when another lower leader came in quietly, his head bowed in respect.

Good... maybe this one actually has an _ounce_ of intelligence.

"Master Shredder," the newcomer says kneeling at my feet like a good little ninja. "The turtles have been sighted again this time with some strange girls who appear to know how to fight."

"Again?!" I screamed angrily at the first '_man_'.

"B-but m-my i-info is a-c-cur-rate."

"It was until this morning," the second man interjected confidently while still kneeling.

"Rise and tell me what you know!" I commanded the second lower leader.

"As this uninformed man has most likely told you, the turtles had not been spotted for a few days. My team and I were on our way to report this strange occurrence this morning when we came across four boys emerging from the sewers. We safely assumed these boys were the turtles somehow turned human and followed them to a nearby high school. We waited until they came out, although this time the 'turtles' were not alone, they had two girls with them. I decided to attack their little group and attempt to capture the now human terrapins, but we didn't succeed and for that I am deeply sorry," he said bowing as he finished reporting.

"**Leave**," I said fiercely to the first '_man_'. "Get out of my sight... and the next time you come with false information I _will_ kill you."

The man bowed deeply and scurried from the room like the vermin he is.

Just as the first man left another Foot, who appeared to be a scout, hurried in and kneeled at my feet.

"Master! The turtles and those girls have been spotted leaving the sewers!"

'Hmm... the '_turtles_' must like these girls...' I thought. "Fetch me Stockman," I ordered the scout.

In less then two minuets the scout was off to the side with the second lower leader and Stockman was standing arrogantly in front of my throne.

"You called?" He drawled in his annoyingly confident voice.

"Yes. I demand you find out who these girls the turtles are associating with are. Find out everything. _**And ruin them**_."

"As you wish... Master."

* * *

**A/N**

**R&R PWEASE!**


End file.
